The proposed research develops behavioral expectation scales (BES) to evaluate the job performance of RNs and Nursing aides in nursing homes. Five nursing homes will participate in a longitudinal study to test the validity of the BES instrument for measuring job performance in comparable nursing jobs across different nursing homes. A multitrait-multirater design with repeated measures of employee performance at six and twelve month intervals will be used to test the construct and retest validity of the BES performance instrument. The long term goal of this research is to validate performance evaluation procedures that can be generalized for comparable nursing jobs in different nursing homes and to develop a practical supervisory technique for providing performance feedback to individual nursing employees.